The present disclosure relates to the technical field of preparing a touch substrate, and particularly, to a touch substrate and a manufacturing method for the same, and a display device.
Currently, the capacitive touch screen is widely used in mobile phones, tablets and other fields. A conventional capacitive touch screen uses a Glass-Glass (GG) structure, that is, a structure bonding a layer of cover glass and a layer of touch glass. With the user's increasingly high demand for a light, thin and low-cost touch screen, the capacitive touch screen of the GG structure has been unable to meet user's needs. Glass-Film (GF), Glass-Film-Film (GFF), One Glass Solution (OGS) touch structures and the like are gradually being used.
Currently on the market the touch screen of the OGS structure compared to the GG, GF, GFF structure has encountered difficulty in the appearance. Conventional GG, GF, GFF structures use black ink or white ink as the frame material for the cover of the touch screen, and touch screens with a black frame and touch screens with a white frame may be produced. The OGS structure typically uses a photoresist material as the frame material. However, the white photoresist material technology on the market is not yet mature. If the glass cover using the white photoresist material wants to achieve the same optical effect as the cover using the white ink material, the thickness of the white photoresist material should be at least 15 um or more. And a layer of material with high light absorption coefficient should be additionally arranged above the white photoresist material to ensure the required optical density (OD value). Thus, the surface for forming the electrode layer is not flat and different positions on the surface have an excessive height difference therebetween, resulting in that in the frame region of the touch screen, the wiring in the electrode layer (made of ITO or metal) is disconnected at the climbing position so that the touch function is disabled.